FateRebirth: Marvelous Weapon Wielder
by Isaac A. Drake
Summary: Shirou, the dumbass, died in a way that created a paradox with his soul. One that gets his soul shunted off into another universe for the amusement of a higher power. But that's alright, he can be a true hero, an Ally of Justice anywhere, right?
1. Rebirth

Fate/Rebirth: Marvelous Weapon Wielder

Author's Note: Yes I pushed the official time of the Incredible Hulk movie back a few years because it and Iron Man happening in the same year make very little sense and this was better for the story as well.

Outside of character creation the "game" aspect here will be very light. Almost entirely based upon giving Shirou a kind of 'overhead' view of how his skills are developing and which ones he might be able to unlock or develop if he tried.

Chapter 1: Rebirth

The last thing Shirou Emiya remembered before the Void was Archer killing both him and Gilgamesh in a suicide maneuver he had pulled to trap the First Hero and allow that killing blow.

Right in front of the Grail.

Which probably caused a time paradox. Or explained the Void.

Capital V, there was something mystical about this Void.

Which became really obvious when writing popped up in front of his face.

'So you died, and you died in such a way we literally cannot have your soul continue existing in our Universe, neither through Reincarnation nor the Afterlife. My associate Alaya would like to say, "How the fuck did he do that?" more or less. Less really, I got the sense of humor in our Universe as far as Cosmic Powers go.'

Shirou quickly rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, he did believe the dead part. And the died in too weird a way to be dealt with part. It was a higher being having a sense of humor that got him.

"So umm...what now?"

'Well I'm shunting your soul off into another universe of course! But it's a nexus universe so I'll have a little leeway with how I do this, which is great because I get to have fun. So I'll be turning your next life into a game of sorts. I'll provide you with a bunch of options, you'll pick from them, and you'll continue to have some game-style choices along the way. Nothing crazy like save files or pausing reality, but you'll be able greater control and flexibility in how your skills and powers develop. So here's the interface, have fun and keep me entertained!'

"Whoa, hey, who are you?"

However Shirou was not answered as another box popped in front of his face. This one with big red letters saying 'New Life+'.

"And...he's gone. Great, what did I get myself into now?" With nothing better to do his astral self reached out and touched it.

'Total Achievement Points: 10,000'.

And below that were a bunch of black boxes with only the top one revealed.

'Choose an Origin'

Hitting that he was given a slew of options: Genetic Experiment, Mutant, Inhuman, Mystical Apprentice, Average Joe, Atlantean, and Legacy as the ones not in completely black boxes.

Clicking into them most had sub-types. For example Inhuman had 'Earth-born', 'Attilan', and 'Royal'. However both Attilan and Royal cost more than the ten-thousand points he had. Inhumans were also described as being super powered people that were part of some ancient alien genetic experiment so he now new this new universe had aliens. Which was pretty wild for him.

"Rin would freak over aliens though," he mused to himself as he kept looking.

Mystical Apprentice seemed pretty solid of a choice, but it wouldn't leave him many points for whatever was in those other blacked out boxes further down the line, costing a full eight-thousand.

In fact the most cost effective to benefit option he saw was the Mutant one. Under Legacy there were options to be a second or third generation mutant, but those were costly. So he picked a normal Mutant, well as normal as that sounded.

It took him to a new screen titled, 'Mutant Powers'.

And the list was crazy. He had everything from 'Change Appearance' to 'Terrakinesis' for varying costs. However in bright gold at the top he saw exactly what he had been hoping for when he'd read the Mutant power description.

'Unlimited Bladeworks: Past Life Discount: 2,000 Points'

However reading the description it appeared that he would have to start back from scratch with it in his new life. Having no blades and no ability to manifest the full Reality Marble. But he could do that, plus it seemed like his Tracing and Object Reinforcement were considered bundled abilities, which made sense as Super Speed got Friction Resistance and High Velocity Impact Resistance for free.

So down to only half his starting points Shirou kept moving through character creation. He picked to speak a bunch of languages, not have any genetic defects, look generally like he had in his past life, and picked 'Upper-Middle-Class' as his upbringing because he didn't really want to be a rich kid but he figured not having to scrounge for food doing odd jobs would allow him to spend more time learning about the weird universe he was going into.

He spent most of his remaining points picking what he felt were the crucial, 'Skip Infancy' and 'Skip to Grade School' features.

It meant he had to forgo doing a geographical choice and left that to random, but he did not want his mind stuck in a baby's body for years. Even if he had gone back and given up a few languages he wouldn't have been able to pull off any more interesting countries than Italy for geographical choice. Japan was a full thousand points and he hadn't even gotten a discount like he had on his Bladeworks!

And then Shirou got the information dump.

He woke up with a gasp, remembering somehow that it was his first day of Kindergarten in...New York City?

His name was Shirou Morita, his mother had wanted a more traditional name for him.

He was born in 2000.

And his dad, Jim Morita Jr. was a teacher at a nearby high school.

And his mom, Cho, was missing presumed dead when...a giant green monster called the Hulk and a big spiky one called the Abomination had rampaged through Harlem just a few months back.

Which made the year...2005.

His grandfather was a US Army veteran and...oh man his head hurt.

At least he wasn't an orphan? He had a father. Which he supposed wasn't too different than last time.

Oh it turns out he had just been enrolled in a local karate class because his dad thought it would help him deal with the grief because he had been acting oddly since his mother's disappearance/death.

That was good, that could help with any personality shift from his memories dropping into his five year old self instead of being here the entire time.

He tested out his magic and...no circuits. Well that was expected apparently he was something called a mutant? But his five year-old memories had never heard of a mutant, perhaps they were secretive?

"Okay, so I've gotten myself into something really weird here haven't I? And the being said it would feel like some kind of game?"

He hadn't played too many games, video or board or otherwise, in his original life. But he'd repaired a lot of Gameboys and Playstations and often the kids with them would invite him to play afterwards and he'd usually be polite and give things a small go.

"Umm...menu?"

Nothing, perhaps it was intent based?

"Menu," he said like a command, and surely enough he had a list of options to pick from.

"Powers, looks promising!"

What that tab pulled up was a sea of floating black spheres in front of him with just one a greyish color saying 'Mutant Ability: Unlimited Bladeworks'. He tried to tap it and got a message, 'Error: Storyline Unlock Required'.

Which he gathered to mean it would only unlock when most convenient (or least with his luck).

So he wouldn't be tracing and copying weapons any time soon.

It was time to get ready for school he guessed.

School was a bit of a breeze and rather boring. Shirou almost wished he had been able to skip straight to Middle or High School, but those point costs had been huge.

So through Grade School Shirou developed a bit of a reputation as a kind of quiet prodigy. Who taught himself to speak four languages with learning CDs he asked his dad for, as an excuse to explain knowing them. And as a kid that packed a mean punch to bullies. He'd actually had his dad called to the school office once over defending a kid that was being bullied by misusing his karate skills on the bully.

Which, by the way, those karate classes had unlocked a Power nodule called 'Martial Arts'. It was only the first power nodule he could develop skills in. After a science fair in the second grade where he had created an entire working ham radio out of scrap he had unlocked the Engineering nodule, which had confused him about why it was considered a power.

Well, it had confused him until he had been home watching the news after school later that year, when the billionaire Tony Stark revealed himself to be the Iron Man, a man flying around in a high tech suit of armor, on national television.

His grandfather, Jim Morita Sr, had been visiting from Fresno when it happened and said something that struck Shirou as strange.

"It's happening again, the men of legend. The men of mystery. They're returning."

It sounded haunted. And it haunted Shirou's mind every time he saw one of Iron Man's exploits for the next few years. Because Tony Stark didn't really strike him as a true hero. He wasn't really an Ally of Justice.

And that angered Shirou, he was reckless and a bit selfish with his power as both a billionaire and a genius.

And so Shirou tinkered, and developed that engineering power as well as his martial arts power.

And by the time he was eleven he had made a good useable taser out of pawn shop junk and was almost a black belt.

Because Iron Man had inspired Shirou, even if it was through anger, to someday become a hero for this world.

And then on May 4th, 2012, Shirou's twelfth birthday, everything was set into motion.


	2. Recreation

Author's Note: Ya know I was originally going to do a Digimon Tri rewrite for my next fanfic but then we ended up with this because honestly Unlimited Blade Works is the dopest superpower possible imho. Also apologies for my brain occasionally mixing up the two translations (Unlimited Blade Works and Infinite Sword Creation), I try to catch it and fix it to keep things consistent.

But anyways my hours at work should be going back down to better levels for continued writing soon.

And I am shocked at how much positive reception I've gotten on what was essentially a random lark I wrote out. I may bounce between this and the My Hero crossover for a bit while I map out my other works.

Funnily enough if I give Liz a November birthday, Shirou being born in May causes this to line up quite well.

Chapter 2: Recreation

By age twelve Shirou had somewhat gotten into the flow of balancing enjoying a second childhood with preparing himself for his future of heroism.

For example today was his twelfth birthday and he was really looking forward to getting home and doing some light karate practice with his grandfather while they waited for his father to get home from after school grading and then going out to his favorite pizza joint.

Both Jim Moritas, senior as well as junior, believed in healthy food choices so pizza was a bit of a luxury food only for special occasions.

Of course as he was getting out of the subway after chatting with his friend Liz Toomes for a few stops a giant hole had to open up in the sky and aliens had to start flooding through.

And it was one thing to intellectually know aliens existed, Shirou had known this since he read the description for being an Inhuman before his reincarnation had fully processed.

It was quite another thing to have a swarm of them flying in your general direction firing laser guns and for you to not have any of your preferred means to defend yourself.

Ducking for cover back down the stairs Shirou really wished he had at least access to a few weapons.

And as dust and concrete were kicked up by lasers striking uncomfortably close, Shirou thought to himself that he would quite possibly kill for access to Rho Aias.

There was screaming, so much screaming. People were screaming in fear, in pain, in anger.

He froze up, it wasn't like him, not in his old life, but it had been over seven years for his mind to get used to a much softer life than he had lived, and died in, during the Grail War.

He had thought he would have more time. He had thought he would be prepared. He didn't even have a taser or a kendo stick to fight with. His powers were nowhere to be found. Magical Circuits didn't seem to be how magic worked here, he knew he had tried to force some open and nothing had hap-

His train of frantic and panicked thought was cut off when he heard a child crying out in pain and fear. He stood up, partially out of the stairs down into the subway and saw, not thirty yards away, a young darker-skinned girl, who couldn't be more than two or three years younger than Shirou, was trying to push herself up off the ground holding a hand to her bleeding temple.

Suddenly, and thankfully, years of older ingrained instincts finally took over and Shirou was running over to help her up.

"Can you stand?" he asked as he, agonizingly slowly in this situation, pulled her to her feet.

She looked up at him and frowned and then pointed to her ear with her free hand and started to...sign! She was signing at him, one handed because she was still trying to staunch the bloodflow with her other one.

While it wasn't one of the languages Shirou had picked at character creation, he had actually after establishing himself as a 'prodigy' tried to learn a few the honest way and really only some decent American Sign Language had stuck.

So quickly he told her to hold onto him and he would get them to safety. Or at least he thought he'd done that sequence right, she seemed to nod and accept it at least.

Unfortunately helping a nine year old girl limp thirty yards was much more difficult than running that distance and around when they were halfway back to the subway entrance he heard something behind them and turned his head only to see an alien on some kind of hovering vehicle bearing down on them.

"Get down!" He thoughtlessly yelled while pushing the girl back onto the ground and dropping to cover her with his own body.

However as he closed his eyes ready to die, Shirou was sure that that higher power would be quite put out with him for dying before things could get 'interesting', his E-rank luck actually took a turn for the better for once.

Instead of being disintegrated he heard a mighty clang as the energy bolt struck something else instead.

Opening his eyes and turning around he saw a figure out of his grandfather's war stories standing before him in all of his star-spangled glory.

Captain America himself sent his shield soaring into the alien, knocking it off its speeder, and then ricocheting back into his hands.

"Are you alright, son?" The man said, slowly turning around.

"I can cover you as you get the girl back into shelter! But we have to move if you can,"

"J-" Shirou really was floored and acting out of sorts, this was one of the few men of this world he had heard of that he could call a true hero, "My grandfather, Jim Morita was a Howling Commando!" he finally stammered out as he helped the hearing impaired girl back to her feet.

This took the man aback for a second, "Jim's still around?"

This pause, as well as Captain America turning to look at him more closely, gave Shirou an opening to see the famous shield in all its glory.

And something inside him clicked. The stress, the danger, the near death experience, and finally the exposure to a weapon of great history and power had finally flipped a switch inside of him.

Suddenly just by looking at it he could sense the history radiating off of it, and he reached out and gently brushed a finger over it, "Wow," was all Shirou could gasp as his mind was temporarily flooded with the shield's psychometric memories.

Steve Rogers however, misunderstood, "Son, I know you're in a bit of shock right now, but we need to get you and the girl to safety, I'll come see Jim after this is all over, copy?"

The authoritative and military tone, one often used by his grandfather when he was visiting and Shirou was lacking in discipline, snapped him back to the present.

"Sorry, yes, of course!" Stammering again, he felt it was so unlike himself, but he had seen that shield's entire history just then and was in awe of some of the images and impressions he had whirling around his mind.

The Red Skull. The Cube, no the Tesseract. The Hulk, Iron Man, THOR, there were gods here as well! Or perhaps just more aliens? It was all jumbled and, he was spacing out again so instead Shirou shook his head and helped the girl stand up once more and Captain America led them safely to the subway once more.

After a few minutes of telling them to stay down and stay safe, Captain America left once more, but Shirou's mind was still reeling.

Huddled down in the subway with the girl and ten other survivors Shirou sat, and waited for the professionals to finish their jobs.

And it grated on him every second of it.

Until an explosion jostled the walls of the subway tunnel and a few of the survivors screamed out in shock or fear, attracting the attention of the two wounded aliens whose speeders had just been shot out of the air by Hawkeye.

They seemed to have lost their main weapons at least, but it didn't stop them from having a wicked long and jagged dagger of space metal drawn as they entered the subway searching for easy pickings.

A few of the survivors shouted and ran further into the subway, but unfortunately many of them were injured and couldn't flee.

"Leave now!" Shirou stood and shouted at the two aliens, while strafing the group of survivors in a way that the aliens wouldn't be focused on them as they looked at him.

The creatures seemed to let off gurgling chuckles at his statement, whether they understood his words or just his tone was not too important to Shirou at the moment however, because he was shifting into a combat stance.

"If you want to get to them, you will be coming through me! I froze up earlier and that was unacceptable. I don't mind losing to someone, but I refuse to lose to myself!"

They definitely understood the tone, Shirou mused to himself as one snarled and lunged at him.

He was able to deftly grab the aliens wrist and twist and slam the creature into one of the tunnel's support pillars, stunning it for the moment.

But the other one hadn't been far behind, and as Shirou turned to face the creature he realized he was too late for a proper disarming or disengaging maneuver. The alien's dagger was less than a foot away and as Shirou realized this time felt like it slowed to a crawl.

A strange feeling, both familiar and new, overcame him and he found his voice screaming, "I AM THE BONE OF MY SWORD!" as an unadorned and silver version of Captain America's shield formed in place upon his arm and he deflected the dagger with a ring.

He could feel it again. It was just a drop from the ocean, but he could feel something akin to his Reality Marble.

There was something inside of him, and that thing inside of him had a Shield, it had The Shield.

It wasn't a Sword. But he was using something instead of Od now, and his Reality Marble both was and was not Unlimited Blade Works now.

A swift kick told him the aliens were too well armored for hand to hand, so he slowly backed away with every blow, leading it into a trap.

And every blow he blocked led to him blocking the next one better. It was not quite the instantaneous proficiency he was used to, but to use the analogy that the higher being had given him, it was like his leveling of that proficiency was accelerated.

Normally he should have been able to immediately use the shield almost as well as the Captain, but as he was now just blocking properly was a small miracle, needless to say he had not felt the non-existent shield-jutsu was a martial art he needed to invent before now.

But he was growing in the moment, and was just barely prepared when the second alien regained its bearings and charged back in.

Honestly the timing could not have been more perfect.

He felt he understood The Shield just enough to pull this final trick off.

Because in a way he was lucky that this was the first weapon he traced into his mutant power version of Unlimited Blade Works.

Because this was The Shield, it was a perfect embodiment of everything a shield could be without being magical. The alloy, vibranium apparently, was the perfect material for a shield, dispersing and absorbing energy and vibrations, and it was perfectly aerodynamic.

So as the two aliens charged him he surprised them by leaping forward in a soccer slide and chucking the shield at the pillar he had previously sent the alien into.

The shield ricocheted off and slammed into the backs of the bunched of aliens and sent them flying out over the subway tracks and onto the third rail, electrocuting and killing them as he let the shield disperse out of existence.

All in all Shirou felt that his first experience with his mutant power had turned out quite well.

It wasn't a sword, but it would do.


End file.
